pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When In Doubt
The twelfth episode of Season 44. Maddie is having trouble with her family, so she seeks Phineas and Ferb for help. Doofenshmirtz goes into the woods in hopes to find moss for his latest Inator. Episode Summary One day, Maddie is just waking up when there's shouting coming from the living room. Her mom, dad, and brother are arguing. They are arguing about Maddie's creepy cousin, Gary. They are complaining because Gary is coming into town to stay and nobody likes Gary. Maddie's family starts to scowl at her. Maddie has never seen her family like this before. Her snotty mom tells her to leave and to not come back. Maddie didn't think she'd be in THAT much stress about Gary. Maddie starts to cry and runs out of the house. She runs into Phineas and Ferb's yard. There, the boys, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are looking over a blueprint. Buford wonders what's wrong with Maddie. She says her family is completely bonkers about her cousin Gary coming into town. Phineas remembers researching Gary with the family tree research machine a while ago. Phineas asks what they can help Maddie with. Maddie wants her whole family to have some sympathy for Gary. Phineas thinks he knows what they're gonna do today. But he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a trash can. Trash falls on Perry when he lands in his lair. Monogram reports to Perry that Doof has been taking things on a more biological level, researching into the flora deeply. They need him to figure out what he's up to. Perry takes off in his hover chair. With the gang, they head over to Maddie's house and get ready to have a little therapy session to calm them all down. Ferb knocks on the door. When Maddie's dad opens the door, Ferb just stands there and blinks. Phineas chimes in by saying they're here to help them in their time of need. Maddie's dad doesn't even know who these kids are. Maddie says they're her friends, and she invites them in. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet sit down with Maddie's family while Isabella keeps Maddie distracted. Phineas asks them why they're all fretting the visit of Gary. Maddie's brother, Tyler, explains how a long time ago, Gary pantsed him in school. Phineas thinks that's lame. Tyler says he's not finished. He also killed his pet hamster, attempted a murder on his best friend Riley, and blew up a high school. Phineas and Ferb think that's really extreme. Meanwhile, across town, Perry gets trapped in a log. Doof presents the Deforestation-Inator. He says ironically, it needs moss from trees to run on. So he's going to take a trip into the woods to get some moss. He takes Perry on his hovercraft and they head off. With the boys, Baljeet asks what they've done to Gary in the past. They say they've done nothing to him. Then Baljeet asks if they've done nothing to him, why bother fretting him. Maddie's dad thinks he's right. Maybe they should try and be nice to Gary and maybe he won't bother them. Maddie's mom thinks it's worth a shot. The expected knock on the door arrives. It's time to see Gary. Meanwhile, in the woods, Doof is busy collecting his moss. But he was too distracted to find out that Perry had already escaped and blew up his Inator while he was busy. Once he finishes collecting the moss, he realizes what happened and curses Perry. When Gary walks in the door, he gets ready to beat up Maddie, and she tells him to stop. She asks Gary why he acts like this. Gary says because he was abused as a child. Maddie's family didn't realize that and they feel bad for him. Maddie says she's been through some crap in her time here including being stuck in a bear trap, going on an underwater quest for treasure, dealing with a gopher army, you name it. Gary thinks that's pretty intense, and he asks his family members for an apology for the things he's done over the years. They all forgive each other. Songs * "In The Empire" (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Gary: "Wow, did she really go through all that?" * Phineas: "Yes, yes she did." Ferb's Line "Hello." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A trash can Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Phineas mentions the family research meachine, as well as Gary the Grave, who makes his first official appearance ("The Mystery of Maddie's Family") * Maddie mentions the bear trap, the underwater quest, and the gopher army ("Meet Maddie and Olivia", "Maddie's Underwater Expedition", "Doofenshmirtz Goes Country") Allusions * Yogi Bear: In the background, you can see a bear attemtping to steal a picnic basket while Doofenshmirtz is in the forest Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44